


Tiny Titans Kindergarten & DayCare

by carmxn



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Children, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Kindergarten Teacher Eren, Kindergarten Teacher Levi, Lawyer Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi/Eren Yeager Fluff, M/M, Teacher Eren Yeager, Teacher Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7087495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmxn/pseuds/carmxn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mistake was all it takes to wreck Levi Ackerman's near-perfect job , desperate and in-debt , Levi takes up one of the most unexpected and difficult job that he has ever encounter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mistake?

Levi Ackerman's life was so close to being perfect.

He had the cash , the women , the men , the cars and the penthouse with the most expensive furnishings along with a killer view of the city.

The pros of his occupation are that you get a shit ton of emolument and hence a shit ton of cash means you get to spend it on luxuries , well , if only you have the time to.

The downside of it is that you barely have any time to have a decent meal , you'll be so busy drafting agreements for parties or standing up for clients in courtrooms wearing hideous powdered wigs that your office chair has been substituted for a bed , once again , if only you had the time to actually have a shut-eye without your boss yelling at you.

You are required to be flawless - a small , simple mistake can easily send you out and away from the firm.

Levi Ackerman was one of the town's best lawyer working in the best out of the best law firms - Stohess Law Firm

Emphasizing on the word : was

-

_Levi_

" I'm very impressed with your job , Levi , " the CEO praised with a smile on his face " you've stood out among the others with your impressiveness and therefore I think you deserve this. "

" Thank you , sir , I won't let you down. " I flashed a polite smile and stood up , shaking the CEO's hand briefly before I exit his office.

_I did it._

_I fucking did it._

" So ? Is it a yes or no ? " Andre looked up from his desk opposite of mine to look at me and I could feel other people's gazes on me.

" It's a yes. " I said with a small smile and chuckled as everyone start clapping and cheering wildly.

 

" Oh my god Levi ! Congratulations! "

" Congratulations on your promotion ! "

" We should go out and celebrate this ! "

" Congrats man! You fucking deserve it ! "

 

 _Oh hell , of course I deserved this promotion._ I bite back a boastful laugh as my colleagues congratulate me on my promotion. I guess all those all-nighters and caffeine did pay off in the end.

After a few minutes of congratulating , everyone was already back to their desks and resuming their work. I laid back against my seat with a sigh.

_I can't believe I did it. This promotion can solve everything. I can get another car - maybe a Lamborghini. I can buy myself another gold watch. I can probably buy a house for mom and da-what the fuck is that._

Behind my trash can lays a small yellow post-it , I picked it up and study the paper for a while. There was a number and name on it.

Nile Dokk.

I look through my stack of folders and found Nile's folder under last month's files before opening it.

 

Need my assistance in court--

Criminal defense--

Ten million dollars--

February--

 

_What the fuck is this ?_

_It's March now._

_Did I just did what I think I did ?_

I scan the folder again and I felt my stomach coming up to my throat.

_How the fuck did I miss this case ?_

My mouth was dry , my mind was racing as I punch in the numbers into my phone and held the phone to my ear.

As I'm anxiously waiting for the phone to pick up , Nick Harrison , the founder of the firm , stormed into the floor and into the CEO's room, swinging the door with so much force that made everyone jolt in their seats. Nick slammed the door shut before muffled screaming can be heard from the CEO's room.

 

" Hello ? " a rasped voice answered.

 

" Hello , is this Nile Dokk speaking ? " I managed a calm , professional voice despite the drumming in my chest.

 

"Oh yes , you must be the great attorney , Levi , " A scoff can be heard through the line.

 

" Sir , may I ask if you have a case last mon-"

 

" Last month , yes , last month , I'm pretty sure you've missed mine since no attorney showed up in the courtroom during February , "Nile's tone was sharp as he cut off my sentence.

 

 _Fuck , I did miss a case_.

 

" And I've already called up the firm to press charges for that " Nile simply said.

 

A case which is worth ten million dollars.

 

" Ten million dollars, is that right ? " I swallowed hard as I gripped the phone.

 

" No , your firm confirmed to refund double the amount I paid , it's one of the rules in your firm , right ? " I can already sense a smirk rising on Nile's face as I paled and fell silent.

 

_Fuck , how could I forget ?_

 

The second rule of being a lawyer in Stohess Law Firm : A refund doubled the amount paid for a case will be issued if the case is neglected.

 

_Twenty million dollars._

_Fuck._

 

I blinked as I realized the call was ended and wiped the sweat off my palm on my pants.

I can feel everyone stare at me as I look around.

 

" What ? " I looked up at Andre who was staring at me.

" Nick was screaming your name in there, " Andre gesture to the CEO's room.

 

I fucked up bad this time.

 

I stood up suddenly and grabbed my things. _I need to get out of here._ I was pacing towards the door until I hear the CEO's door open , Nick's voice loud and clear.

 

" Levi , can you tell me the first rule of a lawyer in Stohess Law Firm ? "

 

I swallowed hard and turned around before answering.

 

" No mistakes. "

 

" Glad you still remembered," Nick pursed his lips " Gather your stuff from your desk right now and meet me in my office , don't expect to come back here after this."

 

-

 

In just an hour , he got a promotion , he was fired and he is in debt up to his eyeballs.

And that's how Levi Ackerman's life went from a perfect dream to a perfect nightmare.

 

 


	2. Job???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Daddy Erwin in this chapter

Drunk and depressed defines the current life of Levi Ackerman.

 

The man had spent two nights downing any bottle of booze in sight and the space between his fore finger and middle finger were always occupied by a cigarette.

He had sold off one of sport cars and milked out almost every penny out of his bank account to pay off ten million out of the loan of twenty million.

 

It still wasn't enough.

 

He still couldn't believe that all the years he had studied and worked for to be an attorney can be so easily ripped out of his grasp simply by a mistake , but he couldn't argue , all those years he was trained to be perfect , to do things perfect and to have perfect things and to miss a case is similar to forget to open your eyes - and no one forgets to open their eyes. 

Talking about opening eyes , the said man's eyes shot open due to the ringing of his phone , he checked the caller ID and groaned before pressing the phone to his ear.

 

"It's too early for this," Levi mumbled groggily.

"It's two in afternoon , Levi" A smooth , rich baritone voiced.

"Well, it's not like I'm late for work am I ?" Levi snapped , drawing back the curtains to allow the sunshine to invade into his place.

"You sound like you had a horrible hangover," A deep chuckle can be heard. "And it’s about time for you to get your life on track.”

“Unless you could give me a small loan of ten millions dollars , then my life would definitely be on track ,” He clicks his tongue. “And as if any company would hire a man who got their own company into a debt of twenty million , if I had company , I wouldn’t , as a owner of a large company yourself , would you-”

“I actually would”

“Stop fucking around-”

“No Levi , I actually would , in fact that’s what Im going to talk to you about”

“I swear to god Erwin, if it’s another offer about being a janitor-”

“Levi ! Im serious here,” Erwin sighed and continued. “ I need a hand at the kindergarten, this year’s batch of kids are a handful and three employees can only do so much.”

“Im pretty sure there’s a line of people who actually would love to work for you.” Levi replied as he head to the kitchen to make himself some tea.

“I only hire the best.”

“I hate kids,” He bit back.

“I thought you hate to be in debt of ten million dollars ?” Erwin cooed , a smirk playing on his lips.

_Just stop bringing up that sum._

“Why me ?”

“Thought you needed a fresh start,”

“I don’t-”

“And ten million isn’t going to pay itself.” Erwin added before Levi could argue back and there was a pause before the latter sighed.

_Manipulative bastard._

“Fine.”

As much as he didn’t like the idea being about a room of noisy children , he really couldn’t stand being in such a huge debt with no idea to pay it off.

“Good. Can you start on Monday ?” Erwin said , sounding as though as a huge weight had been lifted of his shoulders.

“Just don’t throw me in a room filled with children and expect me to teach on the first day.” Levi groaned before sipping his tea , the fresh aroma and taste of green tea awakens his senses from its hangover state.

“Alright. See you on Monday, Levi.” Erwin bid curtly.

“Bye , Eyebrows.” The other replied before hanging up.

 

Erwin was right.

Ten million dollars isn’t going to pay itself as much as he wished for and he had to work in order to pay it off.

It has been a since he was sacked and it was about time to get his bony ass up and start over , it wasn’t like him to sulk and be sad over things.

 

But this was different.

 

Being a lawyer was his dream job ever since he was young , the reason why – its highly paid , and he was taught since young that money was the solution of anything and everything.

Now that the dream had been dream had be tore out of his hands , he just had to go with anything.

Having a job in a kindergarten of his friend was better than working as a janitor in Mcdonalds.

 

_I mean , how difficult can it be ?_

 

He thought as he laid back onto the couch.


	3. Emeralds???

Levi Ackerman woke up with a jolt.

 

He was late.

 

So fucking late.

 

Scrambling up , he didn't even make his bed as he head to his bathroom , brushing his teeth with his right hand while the other hand busies itself to dipping into modelling clay then slicking his hair back as usual for his work.

After the quick wash up , he proceeds to slip into his usual white button-up and a sleek suit along with black slacks , fetching for his briefcase before getting into his current car - a black Porsche 911 - after selling off his precious Maserati Quattroporte of pay off half of his 20 million debt.

  


When Levi finally reached Stohess Law Firm , he froze.

 

Hold up.

 

He gave himself a smack on his forehead as he groaned.

 

Fuck.

 

What am I doing here ?

 

I'm fucking fired.

 

He laughed to himself in the car before he stare at the building infront of him.

 

Ah , how he missed this place , his dream job , dream workplace and perfect future.

 

Levi jumped as his phone buzzed beside him.

 

"Yes, Eyebrows ?" 

"Levi , where are you ?"

"Oh shit , I'm late am I ?"

"Almost , two minutes till class."

"Fuck, alright-I'm on my way." He started to make a U-Turn away from the building.

"See you soon." Erwin hung up.

 

-

 

"You're late , Levi."

 

Erwin stood at the doorway as Levi got out of his car.

 

"I know." He clicked his tongue before locking his car.

"Nice suit, but you're not working at Stohess Law Firm today." Says Erwin with a teasing tone , noticing how Levi was in his lawyer look - slicked back hair , crisp white button-down , black suit and tie.

 

Levi sighed , holding back his urge to punch Erwin's smile of his face as he made his way beside him.

 

Erwin had his blonde hair combed neatly with a side part accompanied with lie-detecting bright blue eyes that could read anyone easily below his bush of eyebrows , which earned him a lot of nicknames since he was a child. Big , blonde , intimidating and rich were words to describe the man.

 

In other words , Erwin Smith was a chiselled Greek god.

 

"So , I'll just show you around and give you a brief what-to-do in this place." Erwin lead Levi into the kindergarten.

 

The place was huge for a kindergarten. Colorful children's painting decorated the pastel color walls as they walk passed classes filled with laughter or singing.

 

"Since its your first day , I think you could handle the first years, " Erwin pointed to a class which Levi peeked inside.

 

A short lady with light-ginger coloured hair was teaching the class of around fifteen students about pronouncing words , she was in a typical blue apron as she notices both Levi and Erwin before giving them a smile.

 

"That's Petra , she's the English teacher , " Erwin said as Levi nodded. "Very sweet lady , you can talk to her if you have any problems."

"So what do I have to do here?" Levi looked into the class then back at Erwin.

"School dismisses at twelve noon and we have kids whose taking the daycare because most of their parents are probably still working, " Erwin explained while he continues walking to the second part of the kindergarten which looks more like a home. "This is the daycare center, so after twelve noon , I need you to handle the daycare along with Eren."

 

"Who's Eren?" Levi looked at Erwin quizzically.

  


"The PE teacher , he's the only one handling the daycare and I really hope you could help him out, " Erwin smiled. "He's quite a young guy so don't give him a hard time."

"Me giving him a hard time ?" Levi scoffed and Erwin laughed.

"You are pretty much an asshole to everyone. "

Levi raised his brow at Erwin and the blond just smiled before he walked Levi to the kitchen of the daycare.

"Do you know how to cook , Levi ?" Erwin asked as he gestured to the kitchen.

"I can work the microwave," Levi said bluntly "Am I required to cook for the kids ?"

"Not everyday, depends on the how much leftovers there are from lunch, " Erwin sighed "But it's alright , Eren can teach you one thing or two about cooking."

"He sounds like the superman of this place." Levi commented, noticing how Erwin had mentioned him again.

"He pretty much is," Erwin nodded. "Levi , just relax , this job is going to be a much more relaxing than crazy depositions and deadlines in a dull firm."

"What if others know about that shitty 20 million loan I placed on my ex company ?"

"Nobody reads the business paper, Levi." Erwin assured.

"Well, lawyers do !" The raven groaned and inspected the kitchen, it was clean but there was still here and there that needed tidying up.

The blond man patted the latter’s back before he gave a gentle smile, “This is a chance for you to start over , you don’t have to tell everyone that you fucked up – nobody has to know , you can even use a fake name and introduce yourself as John for all I care because nobody is here to judge you , especially not me.”

Levi looked up at the tall man for a moment before he gave a sigh, “Alright , Eyebrows , I get it.”

 

“ Well , what do we have here ? ” A cheerful voice blared out.

Both men turned around to meet a tall woman in one of the most colourful apron that Levi has ever seen, she has a pair of wide brown eyes which are framed by thickly rimmed glasses along with a high messy ponytail.

“Hello! You must be the new dude! Welcome to the family! ” The lady greeted loudly as she grabbed Levi’s hand to give it an involuntary shake making the man winched at how hyper the lady is.

_Too Hyper_.

“This is Hange Zoe , the science teacher of this place.” Erwin introduced. “Guess I can pass it to you now , Hange.”

“ Sure thing Mr Principal! ” She giggled before placing both hands behind Levi’s back and start ushering him around.

  


Hange managed to show Levi where the toilets , bathrooms and classes are before she dragged him out to where the field is.

  


“Im so glad someone would be giving Eren a helping hand! Poor kid is going loco handling the daycare by himself! ” Hange smiled widely at Levi.

“Who’s Eren ?” Levi asked , raising a brow , he has heard this name for almost three times now and he’s starting to get curious.

“Oh , the PE teacher , he’s right out…” Hange made Levi turn around a corner to reach a field which is occupied by a group of children in rows of four , playing some sort of running relay with a tall male standing within them.

  


“.. -here.”

  


The male turns around , sweat dripping down from the side of his head of messy, brown hair to his sharp jaw and disappearing down his sweaty neck before he locks his gaze to Levi.

He looked young and youthful - a face of your typical highschool sweetheart but with an exotic twist in the eyes where glimmering emeralds are sparkling in the light of the morning sun.

_So this is Eren._

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so I really do hope yall don't mind my shitty English and please don't be shy to leave comments and thoughts or advices so I could further improve my English.
> 
> Thank you for reading the first chapter ~


End file.
